Heart of Glass
by lostone22
Summary: Hermione is having strange dreams. Are they real? Why and how is Draco involved in all of this? Who is Adam.. And why is she calling Draco that? Can they come together to figure out a mystery?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter

_Summary : Hermione is having strange dreams. Are they real? Why and how is Draco involved in all of this? Who is Adam.. And why is she calling Draco that? Can they come together to figure out a mystery? Will they end up falling for each other? Or will they hate each other at the end?_

**Heart of Glass**

**Chapter one **

**Platform 9 and ¾**

Hermione Ganger woke up suddenly when she felt someone pushing against her shoulder. She tried to see the person who pushed her but it was too dark in her room. She pushed back the covers and got out of her bed, then walked over to her door and turned on the light. She looked around her room to see if anyone had woken her up only to find that no one was in her room.

That's weird she knew that someone woke her up, but who and where did they go? Since she was already up she might as well get ready. She thought as she went to her closet to pick out some clothes for the day.

She was excited because this was the day she left to go to Hogwarts, although she was also sad because this was her last year there. She picked out a blue shirt that said 'It's not me it's you!' and a pair blue jeans.

She put her clothes on her bed, and started to search through her jewelry box. She found earrings stars with diamonds and a heart necklace. She put the box down on her desk beside her bed and noticed the time. In big blue numbers the clock read, 4:35 pm. She looked round her room searching of any sign of magic or movement.

She saw none and was positive that she dreamt of being push awake. She started to put her cloths and jewelry she found on her desk and turned off the light. She got into bed and pull the covers over her, she closed her eyes and fallen into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

**Her Nightmare… **

_ Hermione was walking down the castle long corridors and she knew she needed to be some where, but where? She started to run down the corridor until she came to a door that she has never seen before. She went up to the door and started to reach for the handle, she wanted to go in it really badly for some reason. But a sound made her turned to run; she knew that she had to get away…._

_ She was now inside of a room hiding under a teacher's desk. The door opened and she could hear foot steps coming towards her. She was trying to keep clam, who ever was in the room now was looking for her. Suddenly the room was quiet and she decided to check it out. As she was looking out over the desk she didn't see anyone. She got up and started to walk out of the door when someone garbed her and put a hand on her mouth. A scream started up her throat. She didn't want the person to catch her she wanted to live.

* * *

_

"Sweetie time to wake up," Somebody called at her door. Hermione woke up and looked at her clock this time it read 9:00 A.M. Then she heard someone knocking and she got really annoyed "I'm up mom," she yelled.

She pulled back the covers and went to the bathroom to take a shower. After she was done she put on the cloths and jewelry she put on the desk earlier. She put on some make up and some glitter in her hair. She looked in the mirror to see what she looked like and she gasped. She looked so beautiful and didn't really look like herself.

* * *

(30 minutes later)

She walked into platform 9and ¾'s. She looked around to see if Harry or Ron was there yet. She didn't see them so she started to walk towards the train when someone bumped into her. She fall and he caught her but didn't let go of her.

"Sorry," He said and she started to smile for no reason. "Adam?" She whispered but when she finally looked at who was holding her she backed away from him. Where did that name came from? I don't know any Adams.

He had blonde hair, gray / silver eyes, he was also muscular, and he was wearing a black shirt with blue pants. "Malfoy," she said annoyed. He looked at her confused. "Do I know you?" He responded.

Is the world coming to an end? Hermione thought. Maybe I could trick him into thinking I'm someone else, bad idea then I would have to get close to him.

"Whatever," She said and walked away from him. She started to get on the train and look in the compartments to find her friends. It didn't take long to find them; she opened the door to find Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville, and Luna all staring at her.

"Hey guys," she said and sat down next to Harry. "Um… Hi" he said looking at her. "Guess what guys," she said excitedly. "Um.. What?" Ginny said.

Hermione couldn't keep the smile off her face. "I got head girl." she finally said. "I thought Hermione was going to get it." Ron said in shock. HUH? "what's your name? Are you new?" Ron asked.

She starred at him in disbelief her mouth hanging open. "Ron Weasley! It's Me Hermione." she said in a shocked voice. "No you can't be Hermione, you are much prettier then she is." He said in a very loud voice. "How dare you" she said as she got up and slapped him.

"Wh - What was that for?" he asked. She wasn't going to waste her time explaining why she slapped him. She turned and left the compartment to go to the heads compartment. Tears were building up in her eyes but she didn't let them fall until she got into the heads compartment.

She sat by the window and cried a few minutes later the door opened. Standing there was a guy with brown hair, blue eyes, and was muscular, she had never seen him before. She wiped the tears way and hoped that he didn't see them.

He stepped into the compartment and closed the door behind him. As he got closer to her she noticed that he didn't have brown hair but blonde, and gray/silver eyes.

He sat down next to her, she got up and moved to the other side , so they were facing each other. "You know this is the head boy and girl compartment." he said and she nodded. "I know because I'm head girl." she explained and he smirked.

A/N: hey I sorted added more to this story and edited it because it didn't really make sense. Well please Review and tell me what you think


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, my computer has been acting up and wouldn't let me on the internet.

Heart of Glass

Chapter 2 saying sorry

"So who are you?" He asked, she was about to answer when the compartment door opened. "Hermione can we talk?" the person said and she looked up and found Harry standing there.

She nodded and looked back at Draco, his mouth was hanging open. She got up before he could say anything to her, Harry was leading the way. He opened a door to an empty compartment. She sat down and he sat down right beside her.

"About what happened earlier…Ron was being a git… He didn't mean what he said." He said, she was still upset about what he said about her. "Well then why doesn't he tell me this?" she asked finally, "He thinks you are going to slap him again." he responded.

"Not if he says sorry." She said while looking out of the window. "I know, I be right back okay?" he asked, "yeah, sure, whatever." She answered.

Now she was sitting in the compartment all by her self. Tears started to go down her face thinking about what Ron said. A few minutes went by and the compartment door opened she didn't turn her head away from the window but she wiped the tears away.

She sensed that someone was sitting right next to her; she waited until the person said something. But they said nothing.

"What?" She asked still looking out of the window. "You know you seem very different to me, I just can't explain." A male voice said and she got this dreamy look on her face.

"Adam…" she whispered and turned around only to find Draco. "Adam? Who's Adam?" he asked and her smile disappeared "What are you doing here?" she asked quickly.

"I was just…" He started to say something but stop as soon as the door opened, "Get away from her Malfoy" She looked up at Ron and Harry. "I was just leaving anyway."

Draco got up and walked out of the compartment. Harry sat next to her and Ron just sat in front of her. "Hermione, I'm really sorry for what I said, I didn't mean it." Ron said with the saddest look on his face.

"It really hurt what you said about me. But I guess I forgive you…this time." She said and he smiled at her. "Why was Malfoy talking to you?" Harry asked, Ron's frowned. "Yea?" he added, they were both looking at her.

"Oh, He was just being his own ferret self." She didn't want them to know what really happened and she don't know why she was calling him Adam.

They talked about anything, until the train had stopped and they had to get on the carriages. Hermione, Ron, Harry, Ginny, Luna and Neville all shared one.

(At the Feast)

"I want to eat." Ron grated. Hermione just rolled her eyes and looked up at the head master. The sorting has already been done. (Dumbledore is still alive) Dumbledore stood up for his speech and everyone got quite.

"Hello, I would like to announce some things now. First Mr. Filch had made a list on what not to be in school make sure you check it. And second our new head boy and girl are…Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger. Will you two please see me after dinner." He sat back down and food appeared on the tables.

Hermione and Draco were walking up towards the head master. "Now, you two will be sharing a dorm." He said with a trickle in his eye.

They didn't say anything to be rude to the headmaster. "If you please follow me I show you were you will be living. Oh and think of a password you would like to have."

He started to walk out of the great hall and up the stairs while Hermione and Draco just followed throwing glares at each other.

To be continued…

A/N: please review


End file.
